Overcoming Time
by Blackpearl.Jwl
Summary: The well is sealed forever. Inuyasha has made a promise that he will see Kagome again, and he would bring their newly adopted son. I hope its better than it sounds. ONESHOT!


"No, I wont leave you guys!" a begging teenage girl shouted to her friends.

"You have to," stated the hanyou, "that demon is still after you, he wont stop until he has you." 

Not long ago, but still after Naraku's death, the gang had stopped to re-cooperate after the final battle. Miroku had a gaping hole in his side as well as a deep cut that went from his chest up to his left cheek and many broken bones. Including 3 ribs, both legs, and 4 fingers total. 

Sango was probably best off because of Miroku protecting her. She managed to get away with several scrapes and bruises and a broken arm. 

Kagome's miko powers had fully awakened after Inuyasha was nearly killed by Naraku and fully healed her. She was also granted the power of strength to all her friends to keep going. That power however had left her when her and Inuyasha landed the killing blow. None of her injuries had stayed, other than the aching muscles. 

But Inuyasha had nearly died. The only thing that kept him moving was his determination and the light in his heart that was Kagome. His injuries had nearly healed by now. the battle was 3 weeks ago. 

on their way to Kaede's village, they had come across a terrible demon who nearly kidnapped Kagome. But Inuyasha and her had been walking around the woods a little while the others set up camp. They had admitted their feelings for each other and Inu had asked if she would be his mate. She was so stunned she hadn't answered him at first. But he had even gotten down on one knee and asked her if he would marry her as well. She was even more shocked by this and shouted 'YES' and hugged him, which made the new couple fall to the ground laughing and crying (in Kagome's situation anyways). She had asked him how he knew about proposing from her time and he responded, 'I was walking threw the park when i saw a man do the same thing to the woman he was with, but he has a strange box with him as well. When I asked your mom about it, she explained that the man had been asking the woman to spend the rest of their lives together. Kinda like how demons ask for their mates.' She smiled and placed a kiss on his lips. A demon had attacked Kagome on their return trip from behind. Had Inu not sliced its arm open within the second...well, he tried not to think about that. The demon had realized that he was no match for the hanyou and ran. But not before turning and saying, 'I will have her one has hanyou, I will hunt her to the ends of the earth forever, for you can not kill me.' the wound on his arm glowed and disappeared all within seconds, he then ran in to the forest, out of sight. 

"But I can't leave you! You guys are the best friends I've ever had in my life, how could I?" Shippo jumped into her arms and held her shirt. With tears falling from his tiny eyes he looked up at her and asked, "Kagome, is it ok if I consider you and Inuyasha as my parents?" Inuyasha had even looked touched by the little kitsune's words. Kagome hugged him tightly and sobbed even harder. "Of coarse you can Shippo." Inuyasha waked over to her and hugged her, meaning shippo was in the middle. "Don't worry Kagome, we'll see you again, I promise." She nodded against him and continued crying and holding him and her new son close to her. 

"I'm sorry to say that the same may not apply to us." The small, new family all turned questioning looks toward the Monk who had just spoken. "I'm afraid he's right. We're but mere humans, we cant live for to long." Sango agreed with Miroku. "Sango!" Kagome ran to Sango and pulled her best friend into a tight farewell hug. She then turned to Miroku and did the same. He released her and she went back into Inuyasha's arms. Shippo was on their shoulders, griping his mother's hair. The whole gang gathered around her, hugging her. (A/N Miroku and Inu refused to hug each other so they were on opposite sides of Kagome.) "You have to go now before the well seals up." Inuyasha said. 

Miroku and Sango backed away, Sango now crying against Miroku's chest. Kagome and Inuyasha broke apart and he kissed her lightly. "I love you Kagome, always know that, and never forget me." said Inu. "Don't forget any of us." added Shippo. "I wont, and I love you too Inuyasha. And you Shippo." Her gave her son one last hug before he jumped onto his father ('It's gunna take a while before i get used to Inuyasha being my father' thought Shippo). Kirara meowed softly at her feet and Kagome bent down and pet her. "I'll miss you too Kirara." 

She stood and placed a foot on the well, crying. She turned and bid her friends a final farewell, then jumped into the well. 

Kagome's pov 

She reached her world and stayed at the bottom of the well, crying still. She climbed out eventually and when she was fully out, the well glowed red, signaling it was forever sealed. She leaned against it and cried for what felt like and hour. 'how will i live without him? and Shippo...my son. I will forever remember him as such' she thought. "I swear, I will never forget any of you...never." 

When it became dark, she stumbled into her house and headed up to her room. But before she could do so, she heard a shout, and turned... 

Inuyasha's pov 

It had been nearly 500 years sense that fatefull day. Miroku and Sango had married and had children, but as they predicted, they did die. Inuyasha and his son (Shippo in case ne1 forgot) had watched over Sango and Miroku's decedents as they had promised. Shippo had grown in to a fine 'young' man although he was nearly 500. They both maintained their youthful image and perfected their jobs so they were rich but they pretty much kept it a secret. 

They were now walking through the hospital to check on another of Miroku's and Sango's great-grand children. She had been hospitalized after fainting from a fever. She was only 2 years old so they had brought her here just in case. Her father was killed by police fire before she was born and her mother died while giving berth to her. So she was now under her guardians Inuyasha and Shippo. 

Over the years, they had found ways to hide their demon features while in public so they could openly walk the streets. 

Now, however, they had gotten lost and had ended up passing the window where the new born baby's were temporarily put. Shippo glanced at the window and stopped dead in his tracks. "Dad," he called for Inuyasha to stop. "What is it Shippo?" he mearly pointed to a baby with a man standing in front of it on the side of the glass they were on. The label on the baby's tub like crib said Higurashi. Inuyasha gasped and walked over beside the man while Shippo waled to the other side. 

The man said absently, "That's my baby girl." he pointed to the baby. "What's her name sir?" asked Shippo politely. "That's my little Kagome." Inuyasha smiled at the sleeping infant in front of him. "She's beautiful." he said, "congratulations on your child Mr. Higurashi." "Would you like to hold her? She will be let out to her mother here soon." sure enough, a nurse came and got the baby Kagome. "That 

would be an honor sir." Smiled Shippo. 

The mother was very nice as well, she welcomed in Inuyasha and Shippo and, after her of coarse, allowed them to hold her. Shippo smiled down at his mother, and Inuyasha gazed at her, longing for time to pass quick and for her to grow up safely. "She sure is special, you two are lucky to have such a beautiful baby girl, I just know she'll grow up to be a healthy, beautiful young woman." Said Inuyasha, handing her back. "Thank you sir." Said Kagome's dad. 

"Are you two brothers?" asked Kagome's mom. "No," said Shippo, "he's my dad." they both looked shocked. "But...neither of you look a day over 20." They smiled and stood up. "That's because we're not human." Stated Inuyasha. "Take care of Kagome." added Shippo. They left the Higurashis stunned. 

13 years later 

Inuyasha and Shippo were on the bus to work when Inuyasha pointed out 4 little girls to Shippo. 

"Today's your 13th birthday Kagome!" said one. "So we're taking you out shopping!" squealed another "Happy Birthday Kagome!" said the 3rd. 

The two men smiled and sighed. "Just4 more years Dad. Think you can wait that long?" teased Shippo. "I'm gunna have to." Inuyasha said and smiled at the girls as they left at their stop. 

another4 years later 

"Today's the day Shippo. Let's go." "Okay." 

The two headed to Kagome's house at around 4:30. Kagome would be getting home soon after the well was sealed. 

Inuyasha had watched how strange he had acted the times Kagome had brought him around. Like the time he had smashed the volleyball because he thought it would hurt his Kagome, or the time he had jumped into the middle of a play she was in (He and Shippo had gotten tickets for that one), and even the time the Suunga had taken over him. 

The two men knocked on the door to Kagome's house and her mom answered. But she gasped, "It's you two...from the hospital, the day Kagome was born! What are you doing here?" They were actually surprised that she had remembered that for 17 years. "And what did you two mean when you said you weren't human?" she demanded. "I'm shocked that you remember us ma'am." smiled Shippo. "Invite us in so we can show you, please." requested Inuyasha. "Of coarse, you two were so kind that day, although I never did catch your names." She urged them in and led them to the living room. Inuyasha and Shippo took off the necklaces binding their demon selves. Inuyasha's black hair turned silver again, his nails grew longer and sharper, and his ears returned to their rightful place on top of his head. Shippo's brown hair returned to its orange color as it fell down his back, his ears grew to a point, his nails became longer and sharper, his feet turned into Kitsune paws, and his long silky tail appeared as well. 

"Inuyasha! It was you at the hospital?" she hugged him as he nodded. "And this was your son?" she gasped as she realized something. "Then is he...?" "Yes, well no." she looked very confused. "Let me explain Dad." Said Shippo. Inuyasha shrugged and went over and played with Buyo tail like he always used to. "Anyways, today the well is to be locked. We've kept a close eye on the days and today, Kagome will be forever locked on this side of the well." "oh dear." "Yes, well...I, my younger self, am probably asking Kagome and Inuyasha to be considered my parents by this time. You see, my real parents were killed by a terrible demon and I met Inuyasha and Kagome practically the next day, so I'm...I guess you could call me adopted." he finished just in time to hear the door close and hear footsteps. 

"Inuyasha..." The kitsune turned to itsfather.Inuyasha could hear sobs and smell the salty tears. "Kagome's here." He announced. The both of them crept into the hall to see Kagome starting to climb the stairs. Shippo couldn't hold it in any longer. "Mom!" he shouted, tears forming in his eyes as he ran to her. She turned just in time to be hugged by Shippo. 

"Shi-Shippo?" she asked. He pulled back and smiled at her. "Yup!" she gasped and looked him over. "Look at you!" her sorrows suddenly forgotten. "You look older than me and I can see your tail grew out." Hekept smilingat her. "But he still has that love for candy," Kagome gasped at the second voice, which sounded more mature than she remembered. "You should have seen him when they released the chocolate bar, a grown man acting like he was 5 in the store." He smiled at the memory as he walked to his mate, and fiance. "I-I-Inuyahsa!" she ran into his arms, happiest she had been in her life. 

"I've waited so long for this moment." He smiled at her. "You shoulda seen him, he's been fidgeting all week." teased Shippo. "Oh and you haven't?" Inuyasha barked back at him. Kagome laughed as she leaned up and kissed him. Inuyasha kissed back at once, after all, he had waited 500 years. When they broke apart he said, "I love you Kagome." She smiled. "You know, I just heard that an hour ago, but if feels like forever. I love you too." 

The giddy kitsune smiled and yelled, "Yay! We can be a family now!" "An odd family, considering you look a little older than your mother." teased Inuyasha. "Hmm...good point." He looked deep in thought and Kagome and Inuyasha laughed at his expression. "At least its not just father and son anymore." He said after a moment. "Ya, you should see the house, Kagome. It's a mess." "I told you to hire maids dad!" "I was to lazy, so sue me." 

Kagome stopped them. "Well at least we are a family now...however messed up it may seem." 


End file.
